


Pop some tags

by cerealmilk1273



Category: Bonnie fnaf, Five Nights at Freddy's, Garfield - All Media Types, Mackelmore - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Only got 20 dollars in my pocket, Pop some tags, downtown, moped, my little pony - Freeform, thrift store, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerealmilk1273/pseuds/cerealmilk1273
Summary: mackelmore, Bonnie, and Garfield get it on.
Relationships: Garfield & Bonnie, Mackelmore & Bonnie, Mackelmore & Bonnie & Garfield, Mackelmore & Garfield





	Pop some tags

Bonnie and Garfield walk into a thrift store looking for some sick ass vintage jeans. Out the corner of their eyes they can see Mackelmore hanging in the toy section playing with a mlp. Garfield freaks out cause OMG ITS THE DUDE WHO SANG THRIFT STORE. Garfield starts fangirling while Bonnie has to stop him for a second. “You fuckinh idiot cat, mackelmore is a fish get it right man.” Garfield is offended and decides to prove Bonnie right himself by walking up to mackelmore himself. Garfield goes on and on to mackie about how much he loves his song Thrift Store. Mackie is a man of few words but says to garf, “Thanks my man, what do you think my other song Downtown, some people with taste say that one is the best?” Garfield looks at him with an awe of confusion. Downtown? What the the fuck is that? Only true fans listen to thrift store and only thrift store smh. Bonnie snaps Garfield out of his trance and claims Mackelmore is a sus imposter to his face! “Mackelmore is a fish and I know it, I ate one out of a can the other day!” Mackelmore handles this situation very well, as if it hasn’t been the first occasion for this to happen to him. No matter what evidence and reasoning mackie provided, Bonnie was a stubborn mule. Garfield has had enough by the point and yelled, “Bonnie he can’t be a fucking fish, he HAS TWENTY dollars in his pocket goddamnit!” Mackelmore grew tired of this useless bickering, he pooped his tag and stood up for himself, “FINE! Bonnie if you won’t believe me, feel me, IM NOT A FUCKING FISH!” Bonnie reached out for his chest, hot to the touch. Mackelmore winced in, pleasure? Mackie, now excited asked, “wanna meet me on my, moped ;)” Garfield and Bonnie scurried out of the thrift store and had a threesome with Mackelmore on his moped. All three of them haven’t been seen since then, if you have any information please call 784-100-2000


End file.
